Wielka Rzeczpospolita Polska
thumb|Obszar Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej Wielka Rzeczpospolita Polska, Wielka Rzeczpospolita, IV Rzeczpospolita Polska, IV Rzeczpospolita, WRP - fikcyjne państwo autorytarne w Europie oraz Azji Północnej i Środkowej z licznymi koloniami w Afryce Południowej i Środkowej oraz Ameryce Południowej istniejące pod tą nazwą od 2080 roku. Graniczy ze Zjednoczonymi Stanami Cywilizacji, Chińskim Imperium Ludowym, Ligą Arabską i Republiką Wolnego Pacyfiku tylko granica morska. Do Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej należy także układ Neptuna oraz część Marsa, Wenus i Księżyca, a także niektóre księżyce Jowisza (np.: Europa). Znaczenie nazwy *'Wielka' - przymiotnik ten oznacza nie tylko terytorium państwa, ale także oznacza dominującą rolę na świecie, jaką Wielka Rzeczpospolita Polska dzierżyła w momencie powstania i której nie chce oddać. *'Rzeczpospolita' - oznacza republikańską formę rządów, którą deklaruje rząd, jednak Naczelnik Państwa Polskiego posiada praktycznie nieograniczoną władzę (według konstytucji jest odpowiedzialny przed Bogiem i historią''autentyczne sformułowanie użyte w konstytucji kwietniowej ugruntowującej rządy autorytarne (sanacyjne) w II RP) *'Polska''' - odwołuje się do ponad tysiącletnich tradycji państwa polskiego, których to WRP jest kontynuatorem. Historia Przedstawiona poniżej wersja dziejów państwa posiada oficjalny atest Ministerstwa Informacji i Propagandy Legenda Legendy w kwestii początków państwa są bardzo rozbieżne, ale po latach analiz tekstów historykom udało się stworzyć jedną, w miarę spójną wersję. Było sobie trzech braci: Lech, Czech i Rus, którzy opuścili swój dom nad Renem i wyruszyli na wschód szukając nowego domu dla siebie i swoich potomstw. Paroletnia wędrówka przez trudny teren zaprowadziła ich w końcu do malowniczej krainy, gdzie ziemia żyzna, lasy obfite, tak samo jak rzeka, nazwana później "Wartą", gdyż jest warta zobaczenia. Sama kraina została ochrzczona "Polonią" od licznych pól uprawnych, co z czasem zostało przemianowane na "Polska". Trójka braci zbudowała tam miasto zwane "Gnieznem"staropolski zapis słowa "gniazdo", gdyż to tak zagnieździł się zaczątek nowego państwa. Szybko jednak zauważyli, że jest za małe na ich trzech. Lech, jako najstarszy i najbardziej poważany przez miejscową ludność, został na miejscu, Czech szukał domu na południu, a Rus dalej na wschodzie. Ich dalsze losy nie są znane. Lech rządził długo, a w czasie jego panowania nowe państwo znacznie się rozrosło i wzrosło w siłę. Początki Wielka wojna Potęga Ciemne czasy Materiały z wieków XVIII i XIX przetrwały tylko w sposób szczątkowy. Na początku stulecia (1797-1815) Polska w sojuszu z Francją pobiła większość Europy, m. in.: Włochy, Hiszpanię, Niemcy, Austrię i Rosję. Potwierdzają one jedynie istnienie dwóch kampanii wojennych przeciwko Rosji (w 1830 i 1863), a także jednej przeciwko Austrii (1846) i Niemcom (1848). Jednak dokładniejsze informacje o nich się nie zachowały, ale biorąc pod uwagę późniejsze mapy, datowane na 1918, na których państwo widnieje w okrojonych granicach, trzeba przypuszczać, że wojny te przegrali. Upadek? Odrodzenie Po aneksji półwyspu krymskiego przez Rosję w roku 2014 państwa obszaru postsowieckiego z niepokojem patrzyły w przyszłość. Polsce, chociaż nie była jednym z tych krajów, klimat też się udzielił. Federacja Rosyjska jednak nie przejęła się oburzeniem ONZ i NATO ani sankcjami UE i w roku 2016 zaanektowała Gruzję, a po wojnie w latach 2019-2021 zajęła Armenię i Azerbejdżan. Następny na celowniku był Kazachstan, podbity w latach 2023-2028. Armia rosyjska nie zwolniła natarcia i ruszyła w kierunku kolejnych państw Azji Środkowej - Turkmenistanu, Uzbekistanu i Kirgistanu, które wchłonęła w roku następnym. Rząd Tadżykistanu, w nadziei na niezniszczenie państwa. oddał się pod władzę rosyjską. Federacja Rosyjska, od 2030 roku zwana Carstwem Radzieckim, zwróciła się znowu ku Europie. W 2031 przestało udawać, że Białoruś to oddzielne państwo i, nie napotykając źadnego oporu, zaanektowało ten kraj. Lata 2031-32 przyniosły ostateczne rozwiązanie kwestii Ukrainy. Upadek USA (2036) otworzył drogę do ostatniej fazy odbudowy ZSRR - zajęcie Litwy, Łotwy i Estonii. Wszystkie te wojny, starcia i aneksje zwykło się określać mianem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej. Carstwo Radzieckie nie było jedynym państwem, w którym w tamtych czasach panowały nastroje imperialistyczne. Niemcy w 2035 pokojowo połączyły się z Austrią, Szwajcarią i Liechtensteinem tworząc IV Rzeszę Niemiecką. Przejęły także faktyczną kontrolę nad Włochami. Francji przypadła Holandia, Belgia i Luksemburg (2036), a Wielkiej Brytanii Irlandia oraz Islandia (2036). Do Polski przyłączyły się Czechy, Słowacja i Węgry (2037-38). Ten zamęt na arenie międzynarodowej sprytnie wykorzystała Chińska Republika Ludowa bez rozgłosu zajmując Koreę Północną i Południową, Japonię, Mongolię Wietnam, Kambodżę, Laos, Birmę i Tajlandię (2030-40), a także całkowicie podporządkowując sobie Tybet i Tajwan. Widząc to Carstwo Radzieckie wycofało się ze Skandynawii i przesunęło swą armię bliżej granicy z Chinami. W roku 2045 wybuchła Wielka Wojna Wschodnia. W roku 2070, po rozpadzie Carstwa Radzieckiego, Rzeczpospolita Zachodniej Słowiańszczyzny, jak się zwykło zwać to państwo po 2038, razem z pozostałymi sygnatariuszami Paktu Czterech odetchnęło z ulgą, a korzystając z braku silnego sąsiada zaanektowało część postradzieckich terenów, z Wilnem i Lwowem. Jednak wzrost znaczenia Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego, a razem z tym zagrożenie powrotu Rosji, zmusiło ich do przedsięwzięcia bardziej radykalnych kroków. W roku 2072 armia polsko-niemiecko-brytyjsko-francuska przekroczyła wschodnią granicę Paktu i podbiło w większości przypadków państewka powstałe po rozpadzie Carstwa Radzieckiego nie były w stanie przeciwstawić się europejskiej maszynie wojennej albo nie miały ochoty tego zrobić - jedynie Księstwo Smoleńskie, Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie i Republika Astańsko-Öskemeńska faktycznie stawiały opór cały obszar byłego Carstwa. Polsce przypadł do kontroli obszar zachodni, najlepiej rozwinięty i najmniej zniszczony w Wielkiej Wojnie Wschodniej. Wtedy też Rzeczpospolita Słowiańska przeżyła wielki rozwój gospodarczy, a pozostałe państwa Potężnej Czwórki zaczęły pompować miliardy w swoje strefy. W roku 2080, po doprowadzeniu azjatyckiej części byłego Carstwa do przyzwoitego poziomu i zniszczeniu gospodarczym IV Rzeszy, Cesarstwa Francuskiego i Zjednoczonego Królestwa, Rzeczpospolita Słowiańska wypisała się z Paktu Czterech i, zanim ktoś zdołał zmienić nazwę jego na Pakt Trzech podbiła pozostałych członków. Rzeczpospolita Słowiańska po tym zmieniła swoją nazwę na Rzeczpospolitą Polską, Czeską, Słowacką, Węgierską, Duńską, Włoską, Hiszpańską, Portugalską, Norweską, Szwedzką, Francuską, Brytyjską, Niemiecką i Radziecką, a jako że nikt nie był w stanie tego zapamiętać, została przemianowana na Wielką Rzeczpospolitą Polską. Ekspanasja Rozbudzone w mieszkańcach Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej ciężko jest nazwać ich wszystkich Polakami - aż do wprowadzenia programu scalania narodowego (wynarodowiania) ilość ludzi tej narodowości nie przekraczała 1% całej populacji całego państwa nastroje imperialne nie mogły znaleźć ujścia. Sąsiadujące z nią kraje islamskie, dzięki niesamowicie ożywionej wymianie z państwami arabskimi, były zbyt silne, by podejmować z nimi wojnę krótko po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji wewnątrz Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej. Chiny, także zniszczone w Wielkiej Wojnie Wschodniej i borykające się przez to z wieloma problemami, byłyby potencjalnym celem ataku, gdyby nie były odgrodzone pokrytą opadem radioaktywnym Mongolią. Gdy lud, mimo wielkiej operacji propagandowej porównującej obszar Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej do terenów Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów czy też największych imperiów w historii - rosyjskiego, mongolskiego lub brytyjskiego, nie przestał domagać rozwoju terytorialnego państwa, władza postanowiła wyjść im na przeciw. W roku 2087 Wojsko Polskie desantowało się w Namibii, RPA, Mozambiku i na Madagaskarze rozpoczynając kolejny etap w historii państwa - etap kolonizacyjny. Pogrążone w wojnach międzypaństwowych i domowych, biedne i wyniszczone państewka afrykańskie nawet razem nie mogły wystawić armii dość silnej, by powstrzymać Wojsko Polskie, wyposażone w sprzęt nowszy o 3 generacje, takie jak polski czołg podstawowy pT-102 Hardy, postcarskie mechy typu Ural (ros. урал) oraz najpotężniejszą maszynę bojową ówczesnego świata - polski ciężki mech bojowy Husarz-4. Wielka Rzeczpospolita Polska parła na północ nie napotykając wielkiego oporu. W roku 2090 dotarli do strefy Sahelu, gdzie czekała na nich dość niemiła niespodzianka - silne fortyfikacje tzw. Ligii Arabskiej - sojuszu militarnego, który z czasem przerodził się w unię gospodarczą, a później w jeden organizm państwowy sięgającego od Mauretanii, przez Egipt, Turcję, Arabię Saudyjską, Irak, aż do Pakistanu, zawiązanego całym świecie islamskim. Wprawdzie to, czym dysponowali, nie stanowiło realnego zagrożenia dla Husarzy (chociaż mogło zepsuć sporo krwii polskim dowódcom), ale Warszawa zakazała ataku na wojska Ligii po pół wieku ta decyzja została uznana za największy błąd polityki zagranicznej Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej. Następnym celem była Ameryka Południowa, a zwłaszcza bogata w surowce i, w wyniku upadku lub zniknięcia w jakiś inny sposób wielu państw, bankrutująca Brazylia. Ciężkie mechy bojowe, a zwłaszcza Husarze-4. znowu pokazały swoją wartość w boju i w przeciągu dwóch lat dotarły do pasma Andów. Powroty starych imperiów Państwa, które już kiedyś zasmakowało smaku bycia imperium, mają tendencję do przywrócenia sobie tego miana. Rzym powrócił w postaci faszystowskich Włoch, Niemcy z czasów Bismarcka jako III Rzesza, Imerium Rosyjskie jako ZSRR, który powrócił jako Carstwo Radzieckie, Cesarstwo Qing jako Chinskie Imperium Ludowe, a Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów jako Wielka Rzeczpospolita Polska. Nikogo więc nie zdziwiło odrodzenie się Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki w roku 2086 jako Zjednoczone Stany Cywilizacji Słowo Cywilizacja miało oznaczać wyższość Amerykanów nad dzikimi Rosjanami czy nieokrzesanymi Polakami. Jednak w rzeczywistości okazali się być tacy sami, jesli nie gorsi. Rok 2089 przyniósł powstanie Komunistycznego Imperium Chin. Wielka Rzeczpospolita Polska stanęła przed nowymi wyzwaniami. Sytuacja w Ameryce Stany Zjednoczone Cywilizacji po zajęciu terytorium byłej Kanady (2088) parły dalej na południe. Przez następne 2 lata opanowały całą Amerykę Środkową. W roku 2091 wojsko USC dosłownie zalało Amerykę Południową podbijając większość tego wyniszczonego wojną z Wielką Rzeczpospolitą obszaru. Tego losu udało się uniknąć jedynie wschodniej części byłej Brazylii znajdującej się pod polską kontrolą. Wojsko Polskie, korzystając z okazji, że armia amerykańska była głównie w Argentynie i Chile, przeprowadziło szybki kontratak nie licząc się z kosztami i nie tylko odzyskali swoje posiadłości sprzed inwazji USC, ale także podeszli do wybrzeży Pacyfiku całkowicie przedzielając sobą obszar Stanów. Sytuacja w Azji Odrodzenie państwa chińskiego wywołało wielkie zaniepokojenie w sytuacji międzynarodowej, a zwłaszcza u państw, które zdobyły niepodległość po upadku Chińskiego Imperium Ludowego - Japonii, Tajlandii i Birmie - oraz odwiecznego rywala Chin - Indii. Wielka Rzeczpospolita Polska także się tym przejęła, ale pochłonięta wojną w Ameryce Południowej nie mogła dużo zrobić, tym bardziej, że w celach propagandowych wyraziła swoje pełne poparcie dla ruchów dążących do odrodzenia chińskiego. Do roku 2089 Chińczykom udało się uzyskać poziom rozwoju gospodarczego porównywalny z tym sprzed Wielkiej Wojny Wschodniej, a przez następne 2 lata odzyskali tamto terytorium, a w latach 2094-2097 zajęli Indie. W tym momencie cały świat wstrzymał oddech - powstało państwo o praktycznie nieograniczonym potencjale gospodarczym, demograficznym i przemysłowym, a do tego niesamowicie agresywne, a jedyne przeciwwagi były pochłonięte niszczeniem się wzajemnie. Chiny, mimo iż szczerzyły sobie zęby na wschodnią Syberię, ale nie chcąc jeszcze denerwować potężnego sąsiada, ruszyły przeciwko Indonezji. Podział administracyjny Wielka Rzezpospolita Polska ma złożony podział administracyjny związany z sytuacją geopolityczną i historią danego obszaru. Jest ona podzielona na cztery główne części. Część europejska W Europie Wielka Rzeczpospolita Polska dzieli się na 5 prowincji i jeden okręg autonomiczny. Prowincje dzielą się na strefy, a dalszy podział stref nie jest ustalony odgórnie: thumb|Prowincja Centralna *'Prowincja Centralna' (zwana też Polską Właściwą) - najważniejszy obszar państwa obejmujący tereny od Odry i Nysy Łużyckiej na zachodzie, za Dniepr na wschodzie i od Morza Bałtyckiego i Zatoki Fińskiej na północy po Karpaty i Morze Czarne na południu przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej był to obszar Polski, Czech, Słowacji, Węgier, Litwy, Łotwy, Estonii, Białorusi, Ukrainy i część Rosji (obwód kalingradzki i smoleński). Prowincja Centralna stanowi centrum administracyjne dla całego regionu, a razem z Prowincją Zachodnią centrum przemysłowe, gospodarcze i usługowe kraju. Jest podzielone na trzy strefy (środkowy, wschodni i karpacki), które dalej dzielą się na województwa. Stolicą Prowincji Centralnej jest Warszawa. Ważniejsze miasta: Warszawa, Łódź, Poznań, Wrocław, Gdańsk, Olsztyn, Wilno, Kowno, Ryga, Tallin, Lwów, Mińsk, Kijów, Smoleńsk, Charkow, Praga, Bratysława, Budapeszt. thumb|Prowincja Zachodnia *'Prowincja Zachodnia' - jedno z największych centrów przemysłowych i usługowych obejmujące obszar od wybrzeży Atlantyku do Odry i Nysy Łużyckiej przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej był to obszar Francji, Niemiec, Holandii, Belgii, Luksemburga, Austrii, Szwajcarii, Liechtensteinu i Danii. Jest podzielona na dwa sektory - zachodni i wschodni - pogrążone w zimnej wojnie ze sobą. Sektor wschodni dzieli się na landy, a zachodni na regiony próby zjednolicenia tego podziału przez administrację centralną lub nawet Naczelnika Państwa Polskiego zawsze spotykają się z wielkim oporem społeczeństwa oraz, przy próbie wprowadzenia regionów lub województw, Ruchu Niemieckowyzwoleńczego.. Siedzibą Naczelnika Prowincji Zachodniej jest Awinion, ale Sejmik Prowincji Zachodniej ma swą siedzibę w Hamburg. W sektorze wschodnim prężnie działa organizacja terrorystyczno-partyzancka zwana Ruchem Niemieckowyzwoleńczym. Ważniejsze miasta: Hamburg, Monachium, Kolonia, Frankfurt, Stuttgart, Wiedeń, Genewa, Berno, Amsterdam, Bruksela, Awinion, Lyon, Marsylia, Strasburg, Innsbruck, Zurych.thumb|Prowincja południowa *'Prowincja Południowa' - położona na trzech półwyspach - Iberyjskim, Apenińskim i Bałkańskim przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej był to obszar Portugalii, Hiszpanii, Andory, Włoch, Monako, San Marino, Rumunii, Bułgarii, Grecji, Mołdawii i europejskiej części Turcji - Prowincja południowa jest nieoficjalną stolicą urlopów i wakacji Wielkiej Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, z tego też powodu słabo rozwinięta przemysłowo. Jest podzielona na trzy strefy - iberyjską, apenińską, bałkańską - które się dzielą na kraje. Stolicą Prowincji Południowej jest Mediolan. Ważniejsze miasta: Madryt, Barcelona Walencja, Lizbona, Porto, Rzym, Mediolan, Neapol, Ateny, Bukareszt, Sofia, Stambuł Zachodni zazwyczaj zwany po prostu "Stambuł", podczas gdy należący do Ligii Arabskiej Stambuł Wschodni jest zwany "Istambuł", Kiszyniów thumb|Prowincja wschodnia *'Prowincja Wschodnia' - mieszcząca się pomiędzy Dnieprem i Uralem przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej była to europejska część Rosji bez Obwodu Kalingradzkiego i Smoleńszczyzny Prowincja Wschodnia to najważniejsze centrum przemysłu ciężkiego i zbrojeniowego około 35% całego sprzętu wojsk WRP zostało wyprodukowane właśnie tutaj Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej. Stanowi ona także bufor między Krajem Wschodnim a europejską częścią państwa i z tego powodurozwijane jako drugie centrum administracji teoretycznie ma to na celu ułatwienie życia mieszkańcom Kraju Wschodniego, ale faktycznie ma to na celu odkorkowanie Polski Właściwej - mieszkańcom Czukotki albo Kamczatki nie robi różnicy, czy muszą jechać do Warszawy, czy do Moskwy. Trochę zacofana gospodarczo. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych prowincji nie ma stref, tylko jest podzielona od razu na okręgi. Stolicą Prowincji Wschodniej jest Wołgograd. Ważniejsze miasta: Petersburg, Murmańsk, Wołgograd, Kazań. thumb|Prowincja Północna *'Prowincja Północna '- mieszcząca się na wyspach brytyjskich i Półwyspie Skandynawskim Prowincja Północna przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej był to obszar Wielkiej Brytanii, Irlandii, Islandii Norwegii, Szwecji i Finlandii stanowi zaplecze energetyczne i technologiczne Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej. Stanowi także główne bazy dla marynarki wojennej. Posiada dwie strefy - wyspiarską i skandynawską - które są podzielone na hrabstwa. Stolicą Prowincji Północnej jest Oslo. Ważniejsze miasta: Birmingham, Glasgow, Edynburg, Dublin, Reyklavik, Oslo, Trondheim, Sztokholm, Göteborg, Malmö, Helsinki, Lahti, Rovaniemi. thumb|Jugosłowiański obszar autonomiczny *'Bałkański Okręg Autonomiczny' - wydzielona administracyjnie postnuklearna pustynia na zachodnim wybrzeżu Półwyspu Bałkańskiego przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej był to obszar Słowenii, Chorwacji, Macedonii, Serbii, Czarnogóry, Bośni i Hercegowiny, Kosowa i Albanii. Obszar jest pochłonięty wojną domową między grupami potomków narodów zamieszkujących dawniej ten obszar, w tym także postatomowych mutantów, stanowi też miejsce odosobnienia dla szczególnie uciążliwych więźniów politycznych w ile można zsyłać na Syberię?. Bałkański Obszar Autonomiczny nie ma ustanowionej stolicy, jednak zamieszkała tam ludność uznaje za nie okolice ruin Belgradu i Zagrzebia. Ważniejsze miasta: tu nie ma żadnych miast, są tylko ruiny i małe osady. Część azjatycka W Azji Wielka Rzeczpospolita Polska dzieli się na 3 strefy zmilitaryzowane i jeden okręg autonomiczny. *'Kraj Wschodni' - okręg autonomiczny, który według jego mieszkańców jest odrębnym państwem. Kraj Wschodni rozciąga się od pasma Uralu do cieśniny Beringa przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej był to obszar znacznej części azjatyckiej części Rosji, większość obszarów Kazachstanu i Uzbekistanu. Stanowi miejsce przymusowych wakacji dla uciążliwych więźniów politycznych, ale nie na tyle uciążliwych, by wysłać ich do Bałkańskiego Obszaru Autonomicznego. Gospodarka jest tam na przyzwoitym o dużym udziale przemysłu ciężkiego, ale nie zbrojeniowego. Nieoficjalną stolicą Kraju Wschodniego jest Nowosybirsk, jednak oficjalnie podlega on pod rząd w Warszawie. Kraj Wschodni wywalczył swą autonomię w 2117, 5 lat po zaostrzeniu polityki polonizacyjnej, ale administracja centralna robi wszystko, co może, by przekonać ich, że to była zła decyzja (brak filii ważniejszych instytucji, olbrzymie cła itd.) oraz pokazać Ruchowi Niemiecko-wyzwoleńczemu, że nie warto iść w ich ślady. Ważniejsze miasta: Nowosybirsk, Omsk, Tomsk, Kemerowo, Barnaul, Novokuzneck. *'Kaukaska Strefa Zmilitaryzowana' - strefa zmilitaryzowana, tj. obszar pasów umocnień, fortec i baz wojskowych, praktycznie pozbawiona cywilów, rozciągająca się przez pasmo gór Kaukaz przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej był to obszar Gruzji, Azerbejdżanu i Armenii mająca na celu stanowić ochronę przed agresją Ligii Arabskiej (oraz bazę wypadową do inwazji na to państwo). W Kaukaskiej Strefie Zmilitaryzowanej stacjonuje 5 korpusów piechoty, 6 dywizji pancerno-kroczących, 4 dywizje Mechów oraz 10 szwadronów lotnictwa, czyli ok. 0,5 mln żołnierzy. Dowództwo Kaukaskiej Strefy Zmilitaryzowanej ma swoją siedzibę w Tibilisi. *'Strefa Zmilitaryzowana Azji Środkowej' - strefa zmilitaryzowana rozciągająca się od Morza Kaspijskiego do skutej lodem Syberii przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej był to obszar Kirgistanu, Tadżykistanu, znacznej części Turkmenistanu oraz fragmenty Uzbekistanu i Kazachstanu stanowiąca osłonę przed inwazją Ligii Arabskiej albo Komunistycznego Imperium Chin. W Strefie Zmilitaryzowanej Azji Środkowej stacjonuje 10 dywizji Mechów, 23 dywizji pancerno-kroczących oraz 18 szwadronów lotnictwa, w tym 5 bombowych, czyli ok 1,5 mln żołnierzy. Dowództwo Strefy Zmilitaryzowanej Azji Środkowej ma swoją siedzibę w Taszkencie. *'Syberyjska Strefa Zmilitaryzowana' - strefa zmilitaryzowana rozciągająca się wzdłuż carskiego systemu umocnień potocznie zwanej Wielkim Wałem Radzieckim, tj. poprzez skutą lodem Syberię przed wybuchem Wojny Sąsiedzkiej był to obszar południowo-zachodniej części Rosji stanowiąca osłonę przed inwazją Komunistycznego Imperium Chin. W Syberyjskiej Strefie Zmilitaryzowanej stacjonuje 8 dywizji Mechów, 11 dywizji pancerno-kroczących, 9 szwadronów lotnictwa oraz 13 okrętów podwodnych i 7 pancerników, czyli ok 1 mln żołnierzy. Dowództwo Syberyjskiej Strefy Zmilitaryzowanej ma swoją siedzibę we Władywostoku. Przypisy Kategoria:Fikcje Kategoria:Fikcje Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fikcje związane z Wielką Rzeczpospolitą Polską